


Recognition

by Kalloway



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist (Anime 2003)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-31
Updated: 2019-08-31
Packaged: 2020-10-03 18:34:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20457572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: Riza acts sisterly. Havoc sees something he shouldn't.





	Recognition

**Author's Note:**

> An Unhappening that escaped! June 30, 2005.

A storm blew in without warning, causing everyone to huddle under the awnings of the open air market's stalls. The vendors weren't happy at the sudden crowds of freeloaders and Havoc wasn't thrilled that he lacked the personal space to have a cigarette.

But he was standing behind an attractive blonde in a kicky little skirt. Surely she'd be... Before he could finish the thought, she turned around and he found himself staring straight at the V of Lieutenant Hawkeye's top.

She smiled the smile of recognition before commenting, "you look strange out of uniform."

Havoc was at a loss. Somehow echoing the statement didn't sound like a good idea - she likely had a gun hidden somewhere or other.

"Days off are more common now," she continued, thankfully. "I guess we'll all have to get used to seeing each other like this."

Nodding, Havoc was happy to see the storm had just about passed. Most of the other freeloaders started to pour back onto the street, but neither Hawkeye nor Havoc moved.

"I actually was intending to come here," Hawkeye explained, pointing at the counter. "They have lovely earrings. I was thinking of getting a pair for myself and a pair for Winry."

"That's thoughtful," Havoc commented, finally speaking as he looked around the booth. He had some vague idea about a bit of a strange tie between Hawkeye and the Elrics' childhood friend and was a little surprised that Riza would do something so... thoughtful.

The sun came out suddenly, washing everything in light. Something sparkled at the edge of Havoc's vision - a mirror knocked aside during the storm by one of the crowd, he assumed. Without knowing why, he knelt down to fix it, trying not to look at his own slightly waterlogged self. Hopefully his cigarettes hadn't gotten wet.

"These?" Hawkeye asked suddenly, stepping over and holding them down for approval. "I'm not sure... she has so many holes..."

Honestly, Havoc didn't have half a clue about earrings, so he just nodded, still a little confused by Hawkeye acting downright sisterly.

And then she turned, leaving Havoc holding the mirror at just the right angle to accidentally see right up her skirt, right to where her white panties hugged her skin. If he would have had a cigarette, he would have dropped it. But quickly he just fixed the mirror back against the wall, looking away. 

This was Hawkeye, after all.

Both went on with their shopping.


End file.
